


Puzzle Pieces

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet





	Puzzle Pieces

People ask why I believe in soulmates  
I tell them it's because I'm hopeful- that maybe if I believe hard enough or hope enough or wish upon stars enough- I'll have my very own happy ending  
I don't tell them  
Of course, it's because of  
You


End file.
